A Warm Embrace
by BlueNinja0324
Summary: After being apart for over 5 years, Finn and Phoebe have once again defied nature and death itself for each other. Now the two will discover the extent of their love. (The Dragonstone, Chapter 32 Interlude)


**Notice: While none of the story is revealed here, it's best if you read 'The Dragonstone' first. Otherwise, some of this probably won't make sense.**

* * *

Finn and Phoebe both laid on the edge of the bed in their room, sharing in each other's embrace as Phoebe laid on top of Finn. Both had their eyes closed as they kissed deeply, sending them rolling along the bed and then back to their original position. Finn ran his hand along her back as he felt her soft and warm skin rub against his arms. He laced both hands on her sides and gently squeezed them, making the girl break the kiss and slightly giggle. When she opened her eyes, she saw Finn with a grin on his face.

"Ticklish, are we?"

"Don't. You. Dare."

He slightly chuckled and went back to kissing her. They continued on for a few minutes until they were both kneeling in front of each other. Finn continued to run his hands along her figure as he explored her further. He came to a sudden halt when his left hand touched her breast, causing him to quickly lower it. Phoebe noticed and broke the kiss to look at him.

"Finn, you're my husband. It's ok." she grabbed his hand and placed it back on her breast, "Touch me."

Finn did as she said and began running his hand across her chest slowly. He looked back at her and the two resumed to kiss as he continued to touch her. As he did, she let out light moans between breaths. She broke the kiss and grabbed both his arms.

"Wait. Before we do anything…"

She got up from the bed and stood a few feet away, looking at Finn as he still laid on the bed. She put both her arms around her back and unhooked her bra. She brought her arms forward and threw the piece of clothing on the ground, revealing her breasts as Finn continued to watch with wide eyes. She blushed a bit as she then bent down to remove her panties. Once they were hanging from her ankles, she raised her legs and threw them a few feet away. She rubbed her right arm with her left as she blushed deeply.

"Well, w-what do you think?"

Finn remained quiet for a few seconds before getting up from the bed and walked towards her. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes as Finn grew a smile on his face. He raised his hands and placed them on her cheeks before starting to make his way down to her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned as he continued to move his hands further down, exploring her body as he passed by her breasts and down to her waist. He then put his hands on her arms and made his way back up to her cheeks.

"You are perfect. In every way."

"Oh, come on. You're just-"

"I mean it. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else at this very moment."

A wide smile spread across her face as she leaned in to kiss him. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other, feeling each other's skin. While Finn ran his hands around her back, she was rubbing hers against his chest, feeling his exceptional muscles and abs. When she reached his waist, she felt the line of his underwear and began pulling it down. As neither of them refused to break the kiss, Finn moved his legs until the underwear was around his ankles, which he used to toss it aside.

Now the two of them stood with nothing covering their bodies; except for their rings. Finn began to walk backwards as Phoebe pushed him back on the bed. As he sat on the edge of the bed, Phoebe crawled behind him and laid face down on the pillow on the left. She turned her head toward him and gave him a pleading look. Neither had to say anything to know what she meant. He crawled over to her and he placed both his hands along her sides to keep himself supported.

"Let me know if this hurts you."

All she did was nod her head as she laid with her right cheek against the pillow with her eyes closed. She shivered as she felt him press against her backside gently. She then moaned loudly as he brought himself down completely, sending a wave of pleasure around her body along with a bit of pain, which she didn't mind.

She kept moaning as Finn kept moving his lower side up and down, making him grunt slightly with each thrust. The two of them grabbed the sheets of the bed tightly as Finn moved slowly. After a few seconds, his speed began to pick up, making her moans and his grunts even louder. The two of them were able to fall silent when Finn lowered himself to her face and start kissing her.

Without breaking the kiss, the two of them raised themselves up until they were both on their knees. Finn kept moving himself back and forth as he ran his hands along her chest. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets tightly as she kept moaning between breaths from the kiss. She then started to raise her hands along her legs and abdomen until they were on top of his. As soon as the kiss broke, Phoebe opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly more towards him.

"Wait." Finn did as she said and crawled back a bit as she re-positioned herself. She knelt in front him and placed her hands on his cheeks, "I want to see your face."

Finn wanted to speak but just let himself be drawn to her as she leaned in closer. Once their chests met, Phoebe felt another wave a pleasure run through her; this time from the front. She breathed deeply into his shoulder as she rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating faster and faster as he continued to thrust into her. Phoebe then separated her chest from his and bent herself backwards as she placed her hands behind her for support. Finn put his hands on her waists and pressed against them again, earning him another giggle and then a narrowed stare.

"I swear, if you do that again I'm gonna toss you over the balcony."

All he did was chuckle at her remark. He leaned himself forward and began to kiss her on her neck, making her grunt before eventually starting to moan again. He moved his mouth further down until he was now between her breasts, making her grip his hair. He moved his way back up to her neck as he placed his left hand on her chest, moving it around in circles as her moans began getting louder. Without warning, she grabbed him tightly and pushed him to the right side of the bed as she sat above him.

Finn laid still with his hands on her hips as she began moving up and down on top of him. He moved his hands over her abdomen and then back to her hips as he gently massaged her. While his hands were up, hers were running down his chest. As she made her way just below his armpits, she pressed down on his skin, which caused him let out a small laugh. She stopped moving and Finn grew a worrisome expression as she showed a mischievous smile.

"Who's ticklish now?"

"Oh no, you don't."

Taking the chance before she could do anything, Finn grabbed her and tossed her over back to the left side. He was now lying on top of her as he went back to moving his lower body back and forth. As he continued, Phoebe's body began to glow brighter, becoming hotter by the second. While Finn was protected from the heat, he was still sweating from it, which evaporated almost every sweat drop instantly. As Finn began to pick up the pace, she grabbed the bed sheets tightly and wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in place. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Finn... please. Don't hold back."

Not wanting to disappoint her, he began moving even faster. Both of them began to moan even louder as Finn kept quickening his pace and she grew brighter. By this point Finn couldn't feel most of his legs, now only feeling numb from the knees down as Phoebe tightened her grip around him. She raised her arms from the bed and placed them around his back, gripping him tightly and causing a bit of pain, which he ignored.

Finn and Phoebe looked into each other's eyes one more time. All she could see in his was the love and care that he had for her, while he saw in hers a sense of wonder and beauty. Then they both felt a large wave of pleasure through their entire bodies as Finn made one more hard thrust. They both moaned loudly as Phoebe gripped him tighter than ever.

Finn lowered himself until his chest touched hers and his head was lying on the left side of her head as they both took deep breaths. As they did, Phoebe's body began to glow normally again and she loosened her grip around her legs and arms, allowing Finn to lay face-up on the right side of the bed. As they both continued to breathe softly while staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, Phoebe turned on her side and placed her hand on Finn's chest, giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you."

He smiled back and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Anything for you, my queen."

The two of them remained cuddling with each other for a few minutes as they waited for their strength to come back. Once it did, Finn turned to her.

"I'm gonna go freshen up."

As he was beginning to get up, however, he was pushed back down on the bed by Phoebe. He looked with wide eyes as she leaned in closer.

"Oh, no you're not. We've been apart for five years. Tonight, we're making up for all of it."

Before he could say anything, her lips met his and the two began to embrace each other once more.

* * *

As Finn opened his eyes the next morning, he felt rather numb all over. He rubbed both his eyes and groaned slightly as he studied his surroundings. He was lying face-up on the bed as Phoebe slept right beside him. He grew a smile as he looked at the beautiful elemental sleeping peacefully on her side, facing him. He tried to get up slowly as to not wake her up. To his expectations, she caught him in the act.

"Do you honestly think it's that easy to sneak away from me?"

"No. I guess I should learn better by now, huh?"

He leaned in closer to her and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning, my king."

"Actually," he looked around the room for a bit before turning back to her, "I think it's good afternoon."

"Well, after last night, I'm not surprised."

"I know." he remained quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I'm glad we could finally be together like this."

"As am I. After all we've been through, there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Fin smiled and they both began kissing once again. As they did, Finn placed his hand on her cheek and began riding it down her chest, but came to an abrupt stop when he reached her abdomen. He broke the kiss and look at her with a concerned expression.

"Phoebe, what if… what if you…"

He was cut off by her placing her hand above his and giving him a smile.

"Like I once said: Nothing would make me happier than to start a family with you."

Finn showed a wide smile before kissing her once again.

"I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you too, Finn"

* * *

 **Note: Just a sweet little story about Finn and Phoebe taking their love to the next level.**

 **I'll admit, it was a bit awkward for me to write this. But in the end, I think it turned out alright.**

 **Anyway, like always, thank you all for reading.**


End file.
